1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a power source switching circuit and a power source switching system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power supply system includes a main power source and an auxiliary power source. The auxiliary power source is manually switched to supply power to loaders when the main power source is out of work, which is inconvenient and unsafe.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.